


Cha-Cha

by kitty_pryde_bi_pride



Series: Umbrella Academy Vignettes [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Introspection, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25938628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_pryde_bi_pride/pseuds/kitty_pryde_bi_pride
Summary: Believe it or not, working a time-traveling assassin was not in Cha-Cha’s top five dream careers- or top ten, or top twenty, or however many you want to count. It’s not the kind of thing someone signs up for, either- it’s the kind of thing you’re recruited into and then are never allowed to leave.
Series: Umbrella Academy Vignettes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876861
Kudos: 14





	Cha-Cha

Believe it or not, working a time-traveling assassin was not in Cha-Cha’s top five dream careers- or top ten, or top twenty, or however many you want to count. It’s not the kind of thing someone signs up for, either- it’s the kind of thing you’re recruited into and then are never allowed to leave.

Everyone in the Commission knows Five’s tragic backstory – 45 years alone in the apocalypse, stranded there by his own hubris, saved by the Handler – but for the rest of the agents – the ones who fade into the background and quietly do hard work with little praise – no one knows their stories.

No one knows Cha-Cha’s story.

Some know her now: she’s terrifying and powerful, an absolute unit of an assassin, but she was a little girl once too. She went to school, had friends, wanted to be a ballerina and then an astronaut and then the president when she grew up.

Then her parents were killed while she was just a teenager and the Commission showed up, offering her a life and a purpose while she was still trying to come to terms with just being an orphan and –

And she doesn’t learn that the Commission is the one who ordered the hit on her parents until her training is complete and she has a few missions under her belt. 

At that point – once she’s killed, once she’s learned a dozen different languages and memorized the handbook word for word and is practiced with how to kill a man with both arms tied behind her back – it’s far too late for her to turn back.

The Commission notices that she’s becoming angrier and saddles her with a partner, an oversized teddy bear of a man named Hazel who spends most of their missions lamenting his pain of being a corporate stooge- she thinks he doesn’t know pain, if the worst thing he can imagine is a lack of employee benefits and vacation time.

He’s fighting for an adrenaline rush while she’s fighting to survive and she’s constantly enraged by the sheer audacity he has, to talk to her like she’s the bad guy. He starts commenting on the flaws of the Commission, asking if they’re justified in killing to protect the timeline when no one but the higher ups even knows what that means, but her parents died and she’s given her life for this cause and she will not let it be brushed aside.

He’s her partner and keeps ditching her on missions regardless so she forces herself to become better, to be so good at what she does that it won’t matter if she’s fighting her battles alone.

She knows that the Commission ruined her life but she’s in too deep now to try and find another way, so she dedicates herself to their policies and beliefs and mantra- anything else hurts too much to bear. Even if she knows that they don’t care about her beyond her value as a competent assassin, they’re the only people she’s got.

Cha-Cha is not surprised when they strand her in the apocalypse and let her die. At least they were quick this time, when they ruined her life.

**Author's Note:**

> post 3/10! i'm a little behind on writing these (power went out in most of my state for this whole week, believe it or not) and this is the last of what i had prewritten- hopefully won't take me too long to catch up!
> 
> anyways, enjoy and have a lovely day!


End file.
